The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
Motor vehicle sensing systems are known which can identify to a host vehicle other proximate motor vehicles and warn an operator of the host vehicle of the other vehicle's movements which may intersect the driving path of the host vehicle. Other motor vehicle sensing systems are known which can utilize data from geographic positioning systems (GPS) to identify to a host vehicle the host vehicle position on a road. GPS data may also be used by other proximate motor vehicles to determine the position of the proximate motor vehicles on the road. Yet other motor vehicle sensing systems are known which can utilize the data received from the above noted sensing systems and institute changes such as to reduce a host vehicle driving speed, apply brakes, provide audio and visual warning signals and the like.
However, GPS systems may have a positional error and cannot, on their own, accurately map surrounding vehicles as the locations of the lanes of the road are unknown to the GPS system. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a system and method for accurately generating and communicating lane information over V2V networks.